


The Aftermath of 2x19 - Alex Goes Home

by alexjordanfics



Category: Alex and Maggie - Fandom, Sanvers - Fandom, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: But not really that much, F/F, I cried while writing this, fluff but also kinda smut, it's soft smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 16:16:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10970850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexjordanfics/pseuds/alexjordanfics
Summary: alex is still feeling overwhelmed by everything that happened and she needs maggie to comfort her





	The Aftermath of 2x19 - Alex Goes Home

**Author's Note:**

> it's really emo guys im sorry lol let me know what you think in the comments!!

after alex got the okay to go home, alex asks maggie to stay the night again. she doesn't hesitate, knowing full well that they both need to be with each other right now. they're cuddling in bed and maggie is completely content with just sleeping and then alex starts kissing her cheek and keeps moving closer until she reaches her lips and they start kissing for a while and it's soft and gentle and full of love and then alex starts to tug at maggie's shirt and that makes maggie pull away and she says "are you sure you're okay? you're not too tired or hurt for this?" and alex kisses her lightly again before looking her in the eyes and quietly saying "please maggie... i need you close to me. i need to feel you. i need to know that i'm still alive. that you're still alive. i need to know that you're actually here and we're together right now. that i'm not unconscious and dreaming or.. or dead." her voice cracking on the last word. "i need to know that you... love me. that this is real." maggie pulls alex closer and cups her face with her hand and lightly caresses her cheek. neither of them know when they started crying but they are. they both reach other to wipe each others tears. after a few seconds maggie answers back "i'm here alex. you're here. you're safe. you're alive. you're awake. this is real. i love you more than anything. i promise that this isn't a dream. i've got you." alex lets out an unsteady breath that she didn't know she was holding and they start kissing again and lightly touching each other. it's as if they're being careful not to break each other even though this isn't the first time they've had sex. it is the first time they've had sex after saying those three words though. and that makes everything more amazing. it excites every nerve in each other's bodies. knowing that the other is touching them with love now instead of just lust makes everything more intense yet still so gentle. quiet gasps and whispered i love you's are shared between them until they come undone in each others arms. no, it's not the first time they've had sex. but it's the most intimate moment they've ever shared. those three little words making a big, beautiful difference. they wouldn't change a thing. grateful to have each other. grateful to sleep next to each other every night and wake up to each other's smiles every morning. things in their lives may by chaotic, but their relationship is the one solid thing that keeps them grounded and happy. their relationship is the most important thing in their lives right now. and they love that. they love each other. they love each other. they love each other.


End file.
